Talk:Fantod
As soon as someone gets a chance to test this, please indicate whether this spell raises Magic Attack Bonus or Magic Attack. Other spells with similar flavor text add MAB, but it's still worth testing. If the bonus affects spells like 1000 Needles and Heat Breath, it'll be a Magic Attack increase. --Eremes 17:04, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Learned from the ones in Grauberg S. --Eole-Gilgamesh 17:24, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Gives around +10 attack not sure about MaB/MA tho. --Getem 6:51PM EST, September 9, 2010 Does this effect stack with itself? Does it stack with Plenilune Embrace? --Eremes 23:10, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes it stacks with embrace and can be casted multiple times stacking with its self not sure how many times tho--Getem 7:45PM EST, September 9, 2010 Can we get an estimate on the duration of the boost effect? Boost is 3 minutes, but given the shorter recast timer and that it's affected by haste and fast cast, maybe this one is shorter? Also, does the Boost effect wear off after attacking? What about the Magic Attack Boost effect? --Eremes 16:45, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Did anyone really test this thing? It's not a +10 attack bonus, I'm testing this starting with different amounts of attack, and it varies per cast (but each time you start it's the same amount) and it varies depending on the attack you start with. It seems to be a percent increase. If I start with 422 I get +11, +13, +13, +12, +13, +13 +12 +13 +13 +12 before it stops increasing, it gives me a grand total of 547 attack (+125). But if I take off some STR/ATK gear, I start with 373, I get +10 +11 +12 +10 +12 +12 +10 +11 +12 +10 attack for 483 (+110). If I take off my swords and go with hand to hand as an 85 BLU/NIN, I start with 125 ATK, it increases as follows +3 +4 +4 +3 +4 +4 +3 +4 +4 +4 for 162 attack (+37). I'm not the best in math (I don't remember everything I learned from college). But that looks like a percent increase, but not a static percent. --Sabishii 17:00, September 12, 2010 (UTC) From the above numbers, it appears to be that you can stack it 10 times and each cast adds 3% of your original modified (but un-Boosted) attack stat up to a total bonus of +30% attack. The variation in the attack bonus from each cast is likely due to rounding. We could still use some information about duration though. --Ensis Aeternus 20:42, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Anyone else seeing this as a possible use for Chi Blast? Another thing to test is how much emnity does this generate? Last off to test for MA boost either testing damage on a low level mob / mage with and without OR testing the weapon skill Sanguine blade knowing the modifiers for MA with and without Fantod boost. --Setsumi 09:26, September 13, 2010 (UTC) As far as hate goes, not too bad. I was in abyssea-tahrongi fighting mandies and was easily able to get hate with Goblin Rush + Vanity Dive. Spamming Fantod and Quadratic Continuum I barely received hate (1spell doing 400-500dmg rather then 2 doing 300-800). Got quad. to do 1200 dmg once after boosting. --Defiledsickness I don't know if this is already apprent but this also seems to up the damage of physical blue spells too. Though only by a good amount on the first cast and only small increases after the first stack. Tested on the bees in Gustaberg and Vanity Dive did 766 with 0 stacks. 921 with 1 stack. 958 with 2 stacks. 910 with 3 stacks. --Nyrox 22:09, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Fantod does not affect physical blue magic. What the above poster is seeing are critical hits on dive, which is why there is no correlation between number of casts and damage. More thorough testing was conducted on BG which shows that the max damage (non-crit) was unaffected by Fantod. Kegsay 14:12, December 23, 2010 (UTC) *Sorry to intervene! I'm new to BLU so i could be wrong. But i was under the impression that BLU Spells acted a lot like Weaponskills. In that BLU spells that don't expressly say "Chance of Critical..." or "Critical hit Chance varies with TP" Etc Cannot critical hit without the assistance of Mighty Strikes, or Sneak Attack? If So, How does vanity dive "Damage Varies with TP" Critical hit? I'm not saying Fantod effects blue magic, I'm just curious if Blue spells, even those without the typical "Critical hit..." can critical hit, Where as weaponskills of the following cannot? - User:Karbuncle This is odd, I was under the impression that physical Blue spells are not dependent on att at all? Aphugel 09:05, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Blu physicals have an "attack" component just like weaponskills, its what tp modifies on f. rip and v. cleave. would still like to see more detailed testing as to how this spell effects that-if at all, nyrox's numbers are questionable due to that drop on 3 stacks--Ilfrea 01:40, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Does this only work for the next attack like Boost, or is it a buff that stays on for a while? Neither the page nor any of the comments above specify. Sylvr 06:42, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Late response, but it does wear off after the next attack, like Boost. --Kyrie 19:47, January 22, 2011 (UTC)